Bailando bajo las estrellas
by Miryu
Summary: Tres one-shots con un solo enfoque: un baile. MakaxSoul. TsubakixBlackStar. ChronaxKid. A todos les costara declararse a otro... malísimo summary, espero que puedan comentar... Summary adentro, y Terminados.
1. Introducción y summary a capítulos

**.Bailando bajo las estrellas.**

**Espero que les gusten estos one-shots. Si soy buena, bueno, ustedes dirán. Díganme, por las dudas. Estos los hice con una inspiración, no sé, como que un día me levante y me puse a escribirlos :) y pues, ustedes dirán si son buenos o no~. Espero que digan la más pura verdad... porque así mejoro o no. No sé, digan, comenten, critiquen, etc. ^^**

Todos pensaran, en una fiesta, del día de San Valentín, ¿cómo pueden unirse estas parejas? Pues, veremos unos ejemplos de lo que es, bailar bajo las estrellas.

**Primera Historia****: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans:** ¿Como decirte que te amo? ¿Cómo es que es tan fácil y difícil a la vez? ¿Cómo dejar de amarte, si cada vez me gustas más? Te amo, y esta es la causa por la que te he estado cuidando. Quiero que sepas que te amo. Y que daría mi vida por ti.

**Segunda Historia****: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa & Black Star:** ¿Quien dijo que para un dios era tan fácil decirte que te amo? No es nada fácil, y especialmente cuando no sabes si la camelia dirá que si... o que no.

**Tercera Historia****: Death The Kid & Chrona Makenshi:** No sabe lidiar con las declaraciones. ¿Sera tan difícil para Kid declarársele a Chrona? Solo tendrán que ver por dentro de sus corazones.

Los siguientes son los fics, esto nomas es una introducción ^^

A leer~… :)


	2. Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans

**Primera Historia: Maka Albarn & Soul Evans.**

**.Bailando bajo las estrellas.**

_"Será difícil decirte que __te amo__, será fácil demostrarte con un beso."_

Maka Pov:

Me senté en la silla que había cerca de mí. Si nadie me sacaba a bailar qué iba a hacer… solo veía a Tsubaki bailando con Black Star tan energéticamente, casi más seria un baile de locos. A mi amiga Chrona con Kid, bailando tan hermoso, con esa caída del vestido violeta de Chrona, que cada vez que le daba una vuelta, su caída le hacía unas ondas. Su sonrisa se notaba desde aquí, sin duda, serían la mejor pareja. De repente sentí como alguien se sentaba al lado mío. Era Soul.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunte sonriendo. Él bajó la cabeza y me tomó de la mano.

- Ven… - me dijo levantándome de mi silla. Mi vestido largo hasta las rodillas volvió a volar sutilmente.

- ¿Qué te pasa…? - le pregunte mirándolo a la cara, él me la corrió como ocultando algo. Vi como tenía un sonrojo. Me reí un poco.

- Nada, es que perdí una apuesta contra Black Star… - me dijo excusándose. Yo me reí.

- ¿Qué tipo de apuesta…?

- Que el que si el comía mas de 150 pasteles, sin desperdiciar ni uno, ni tener dolor de panza, tenía que invitarte a bailar. - Me dijo sonrojado.

- Que tonto eres, Evans. - me reía aun, por no tener que matarlo de un Maka-chop. Soul me tomó de las dos manos y yo me sonroje un poco a sentir su calor de sus manos, en las mías. Él sonrió.

- Y bien… ¿bailarías conmigo? - me preguntó con su sonrisa torcida. Yo me sonroje un poco y asentí. Entonces él me llevo hacia donde todos bailaban, se ubico en un lugar y puso sus manos en mi cintura.

- Ya sé que no sabes bailar, así que te llevare lento. - me dijo de antemano en tono burlón. Yo le sonreí, intentando no decir nada más y él se rio un poco.

- Está bien.

- No quiero salir herido, así que cuida tus pies... - me dijo. Yo me enoje y le pise el pie. Ahogó su grito, y se mordió los labios para no gritar. Yo me reí un poco y pare.

Estuvimos bailando un poco la pieza, pero luego -para mi mala suerte- cambio a la otra, la especial del día de San Valentine. Esta canción era especial, y sería el hecho de que se daba la fiesta. Yo me sonroje un poco, y creo que Soul también.

- Ya Black, no bailare esta... - Le dijo acercándose a Black Star. Él solo dio una buena carcajada con fuerza.

- No creo que hallas bailado 2 piezas. ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA HA GANADO! ¡Y SU PLEBELLO TENDRA QUE BAILAR CON LA CHICA QUE LE GUSTA! - dijo con fuerza en su voz. Soul se enojó bastante, pero lo note ruborizado. Y yo me ruboricé también, había dicho... la chica que le gustaba. Acaso yo... ¿le gusto a Soul? Lo mire y el negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Negué mentalmente de que yo le podría gustar a Soul. Una chica como yo, nunca tendría la oportunidad. Mire a Soul, y aun peleaban. Le tome de la mano y suspire para poder hablar tranquila.

- Vamos, le cumpliremos el reto. Para que cierre esa _bocota_, y pueda decirle a Tsubaki que la ama. - Le dije mirándolo seria a Black Star. El enseguida se sonrojo y la miro a Tsubaki negando profundamente. Pero todo mundo sabía que la gran estrella, gustaba de la "camelia".

Mire a Soul, mientras el ubicaba mi mano en mi cintura. Me sonroje un poco al sentirlo tan cerca. La canción estaba empezando, con una melodía lenta y agradable.

_"Es que no __te lo puedo decir… se me hace difícil decirte, que te amo tanto y por eso, te cuido."_

Escuche la música. Pues, en este momento me sentía así. Desde hace un buen rato que me gusta Soul. Pero descarte todas las ideas de que él y yo podríamos salir algún día, ni que él me besaría, ni nada de eso por el estilo. Pero como técnica, quería cuidarlo con mi alma. Arriesgaría todo por él. Pero se me hacia difícil decirle que lo amo.

El rodeo los ojos, la canción seguía así, y contaba cosas que se parecían a lo que me pasaba a mí. Vi como Black Star le guiñaba el ojo al músico, y él sonreía. Algo me dijo que era idea suya.

"Cierra los ojos, corazón. Y vive el mismo sueño que yo quiero vivir. Y ámame, como yo te amo a ti. Y bésame, ámame…"

- Maka... - me llamo Soul. Yo asentí levemente. Vi como estaba cada vez más cerca de mí, creo que me ruboricé un poco. O sentía mis mejillas arder.

- S-si… dime. - le dije. Soul se acerco más a mí.

_- "Cierra los ojos, corazón."_ - cantó lo mismo que decía la canción, yo los cerré. Sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro.

_"Déjame escuchar, la melodía de tu alma... y bajo las estrellas, bailar."_ Decía aquella canción, ahora eso solo escuchaba.

- Te amo, Maka. - me dijo, justo antes de sentir la calidez de sus labios junto a los míos. No sé, sinceramente que me paso, pero sentí como miles de mariposas volaban, serán estupideces, si. Pero ese era mi primer beso. Y me lo dio el chico que amo.

_"Bailar… y déjame darte un beso, luego de decir… que te amo, yo."_ Seguía diciendo la canción, Soul se alejó de mi, y ya a mí, me faltaba un poco el aire como a él. Bajó la cabeza, pero pude notar su suave sonrojo. Seguíamos bailando, lentamente como el había dicho. La canción seguía sonando, lenta y hermosa como era. Sonreí feliz, y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras seguíamos bailando.

- Yo también te amo. - Le dije. Él me sonrió y yo lo besé suavemente.

- Feliz día de los enamorados a todos… - Escuche la voz de Black Star. Estaba al frente del micrófono, con una Tsubaki sonrojada. - Ore-sama, les quería decir, que mi hermosa estrella del cielo, es decir… mi novia, es Tsubaki. - Tsubaki se tapó el rostro con sus suaves manos, mientras que Black Star reía. Si será tonto, haciéndole eso a la pobre, pero enamorada Tsubaki. Soul me llamó muy por lo bajo.

- ¿No quieres que te presente en público...? - me dijo riendo, mientras me tomaba para bailar otra pieza. Sonreí lo más que pude, aguantándome la ira. - Diré "quiero presentarles a mi novia: la pecho-plano-ratondebiblioteca, Maka." - dijo riendo. Al diablo con el control de ira, le pisé el pie con toda mi furia, y él ahogó otro grito.

- Yo también te amo, Soul. - le dije sonriendo, sonó algo falso, debo decir. Él me sonrió.

- Así me gustas, Albarn. - me dijo con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Tal vez varias cosas me hacían enojar, pero lo amo, y lo sigo amando.

**F I N**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, este es el primero, espero que les guste. El segundo es de Black Star x Tsubaki. Y el tercero de Chrona & Kid, como antes había dicho.** **Díganme si es pasable o no… quiero que me digan cual les gustó más, y me probaré a ver qué buena o mala soy con este tipo de fics.**

**Review, y verán el próximo~ ^^**

**Prometo subirlo este día... pero por lo menos un review ^^**

**Atte.: Lucy-Chan Evans!**


	3. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa & Black Star

**La otra parte, la parte de Black Star y Tsubaki. A Black Star le será mas difícil dejar sus bobadas (?) y poder declarársele a Tsubaki. Pero, a Tsubaki le será mucho más difícil decirle también, ****¿****por qué? Ya verán. Cualquier cosa, duda o lo que sea, no se interpretar bien los personajes de Black Star, así que mis más sinceras disculpas.**

**Segunda Historia: Tsubaki x Black Star:**

**.Bailando bajo las estrellas.**

_"Quiero que sepas, que tu eres mi __estrella__..."_

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Pov:**

Suspire agotada. Había trabajado todo el santo día, haciendo pastelillos, galletas, salados, etcétera. Y no había podido descansar ni tan solo un rato. Black Star me miró preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo, Tsubaki? - me preguntó. Yo sonreí y le negué.

- Nada, estoy perfectamente bien. - le dije, para que no se preocupara por mí. Él sonrió satisfecho. Yo me acerque a una mesa y tome algo para poder comer, y calmar este cansancio.

Black Star fue a hablar algo con Soul, y regreso victorioso. Algo me dijo que tendría dolores de panza mas tarde.

- Oí, Tsubaki. - me llamo. Yo lo mire. - ¿quieres bailar? - me preguntó despreocupado. Yo me sonroje, lo sentí. Él me miró. - si no quieres, bueno... - me dijo. Yo enseguida le conteste.

- Claro. Si tú quieres... - le dije lo mas amablemente posible. Intentando olvidar, de que él era el chico que me gustaba.

Me llevo a la pista de baile, algo desesperado y con movimientos brutos. Me di cuenta de que él no sabía bailar. Cuando estuvimos al centro, me miro y chasqueo la lengua fastidiado.

- ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunte. Me miro.

- No sé bailar. - me dijo, yo sonreí.

- Tranquilo, no es tan difícil. - le dije sonriendo. - yo le enseñare al gran Black Star-sama, a bailar como los dioses. - intente levantarle el ánimo. Aunque su ego siempre está en alto, yo siempre le hago sentir mejor.

- Ok, pero no dirás nada. - sonrió. Yo asentí.

Ubique su mano en mi cintura. Me ruboricé al sentir el calor de su mano en mi cintura. Él la movió un poco y la quedo quieta. Mis piernas empezaban a temblar. Y supongo que mi sonrojo era notable a kilómetros.

La canción empieza a sonar, frente a del grupo que tu escuchabas. Invitaste a tus amigos a que tocasen, porque según tu ese era el único grupo que tus oídos podían escuchar, y que era de los dioses.

La melodía no es ni lenta, ni rápida. Ideal.

- Tsubaki... ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que tú eras la estrella de mi cielo oscuro? - me preguntaste. Yo al instante recordé. Yo no era la estrella que iluminaba tu cielo oscuro. Mucho más al contrario, tú eras la estrella del cielo oscuro de mi alma. Asentí, y miraste hacia otro lado.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - te pregunte confundida. Tu negaste con la cabeza.

- A nada importante. - dijiste sin más. Yo me quede pensando, mientras seguíamos bailando lento. Chasqueaste la lengua, como dos veces. Yo enseguida te pregunte:

- ¿Qué pasa? - te pregunte. Tú negaste y dejaste de bailar.

- Voy a tomar aire. - dijiste. Decidí dejarte tranquilo un minuto.

Me acerque a unos de los ventanales del lugar. La luna brillaba con intensidad, las estrellas también, y hacían que ese cielo oscuro, no sea tan oscuro. Si yo soy las estrellas en él... entonces... ¿yo soy la persona que alumbra tu alma? No creo que sea así, al contrario. Tu alumbras mi alma con tu brillo. Tu eres él que con una sola hazaña cautiva mi atención. Tu eres él que tiene mi corazón...

Sentí como me tomaban de la mano y me llevaban. Eras tú, llevándome rápidamente...

- Black Star... - intente decir, pero tú me hiciste entender que me mantuviera callada.

- Tranquila, yo te llevare. - dijiste, corriendo mas rápido, hasta que llegaste a un balcón y te quedaste quieto. Yo observe la vista desde aquí. Una luna, gigante, brillando... un cielo oscuro, regado de estrellas celestiales.

- ¿No es lindo? - me preguntaste sonriendo. Yo asentí. Era algo extraño escuchar eso de ti, pero cuando se trataba de esto, yo ya estaba acostumbrada.

- Si, es hermoso. - te dije. Tu sonreíste más. Y diste vuelta para mirarme bien a los ojos.

- Tsubaki, tu eres todas esas estrellas que iluminan mi oscura alma. - dijiste tomando mis manos. Yo mire las estrellas. No sé si me estaba sonrojando o que... pero el calor de tus manos era como una sensación hermosa.

- Tsubaki, quiero decirte algo... - bajaste la cabeza. Yo me sonroje un poco.

- Dime. - te dije, sonrojada pero sonriendo. Tú mantuviste la cabeza baja.

- Tsubaki... te amo. - me dijiste. Yo no reaccione. No podía. No sé con qué cara te mire, más cuando tú te acercaste y me besaste. Yo te supe corresponder.

Te amo, también. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, mientras tu bajabas la cabeza, que bien vi tu sonrojo.

- Yo también te amo, Black Star. - te dije. Mientras tú sonreías mirando al cielo.

- Ves Tsubaki, tú eres la estrella aquí. - me dijiste...

No es verdad, tú eres la estrella en mi alma. Tú eres la estrella que cautiva mi atención, mi corazón...

**F I N**

**A ver qué les parece… es feísimo por mí. Es que no soy buena en esta pareja… creo que no es lo mejor que pueda haber escrito yo. Bueno, como sea… espero que sea de su agrado. (nota: yo soy de las que creen que Black Star a veces puede ser dulce, y pues, este sería mi primer historia de TsubakixBlackStar T-T, pero no el primero donde Black Star es el protagonista... -como el de You're My Star-)**

**Y mil disculpas también por haberme tardado. Luego a mas tardar, subiré la otra parte.**

**Atte.: Lucy Evans.~**


	4. Chrona Makenshi & Death the Kid

**Bueno, ¡y con lo más difícil pero tierno~! ¡Un Chrona x Kid!... Bien, yo soy fan de esta pareja, así que va dedicado a todos los que les gusta esta pareja y a mí.**

**Bueno, aclaraciones: como es el último capítulo, primero que todo SOUL EATER ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. En este capítulo, Chrona es mujer. Mujer. Y no es nada de yaoi. Bueno, sin más~.**

**Tercera Historia: Chrona Makenshi & Death The Kid**

**.Bailando bajo las estrellas.**

_"Si no sabes lidiar con ello, déjame que yo te ayudo. Y juntos, enfrentaremos al mundo"_

**Death The Kid Pov:**

Luego de dar mi discurso, me fui a sentarme en una de las sillas. Es que había estado ordenando todo simétricamente, aunque yo quería que este mucho más simétrico. Mucho más. Mire a mi alrededor antes de sentarme, estaba perfecto. Tal como yo lo quería. Me senté y escuche un quejido.

- Basta Ragnarok, ya basta... - se quejaba Chrona.

- Pero, ¡Levántate pequeña idiota! ¿no ves que tengo hambre? - le gritaba pegando. Yo me levante y me acerque. No sé si estaba bien que interfiriera, pero… no me gustaba verla a ella triste.

- Chrona, ¿está todo bien? - le pregunte, sonriendo. Ella apartó a Ragnarok y sonrió algo tímida.

- ¡S-Si! - dijo tímida. Yo sonreí. Así era como me gustaba que este ella. Feliz. Tal vez no era simétrica, ni nada de eso, pero su sonrisa, era muy linda. Y su manera de no poder lidiar con las cosas, también me gustaba.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo, o tal vez bailar? - le pregunte. Ella tembló un poco.

- N-no se lidiar con invitaciones... - dijo tímidamente. Yo sonreí.

- Vamos, yo te ayudo. - le dije. Ella sonrió, pero temblando aun. Le acerque mi mano, en forma de sacarla a bailar. Ella la miro tímida. - Vamos a bailar. - le dije. Ella tembló un poco y apretó sus manos en sus piernas. Creo que algo estaba haciendo mal, pero… yo solamente quería sacarla a bailar.

- Es que... - me intento decir, yo sonreí.

- Si no puedes lidiar con ello, déjame que yo te ayudo. - le dije sonriendo. Se sonrojo un poco y levanto la mirada.

- B-bueno... - me dijo, sonriendo. Su sonrisa, será estúpido decirlo pero… era simétrica como se veía. Sus ojos, cuando sonreía, eran muy bonitos. Su color celeste claro se iluminaban mas, y pasaba de ser un color opaco, a ser un color vivo. Era todo lo que me gustaba de ella. Mas su personalidad, yo quería ayudarla. Quería que, juntos, enfrentemos al mundo.

La traje hasta la pista de baile, lento. Para que entrara en confianza. Ella bajo la cabeza, y estaba algo sonrojada.

Su vestido color negro, con tonos violetas. Volaba con esos pliegues, que la hacían ver, a pesar de no tener algunos atributos, como Liz y Patty, con esos pliegues y esa caída, y ese estilo… la hacía ver tan linda y delicada a la vez.

- K-kid... Yo...yo no sé bailar bien. - me dijo intentando ocultarse. Yo le sostuve las manos suavemente, y me acerque.

- Entonces, no hay problema. Yo te llevo. - le dije, sonriendo. Chrona dudo un poco e intento sonreír. Su sonrojo, ¿ya he dicho que le quedaba tan bien? Bajo un poco la cabeza. Si bien, yo sabía que era tímida, pero... yo la amaba sonrojándose, sonriéndose. La quería ver así. Oí muy por lo bajo, que dijo que no sabía lidiar con ello.

- Chrona, si no te sientes bien, dime. - le dije, algo preocupado. Ella negó rápidamente.

- N-no... Co-contigo estoy... bien. - me dijo. Yo creo que me sonroje un poco. Por lo menos de eso no me salvaba siendo el hijo del shinigami.

La música siguió, y Chrona y yo también seguíamos bailando. Ella algo tímida, y yo la lograba llevar.

Quería que conmigo se quedase. Y yo poder llevarla.

- Chrona... - la llame, ella subió, y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Creo que había notado de que ambos estábamos muy cerca. Tome del rostro, la piel suave que tenía... y la acerque más.

- No se lidiar con... esto. - me dijo. Yo sonreí.

- Entonces, déjame que yo te ayude. - le dije, mientras que me acercaba, para depositarle en sus dulces labios un pequeño beso. Sentí como ella me correspondía con un poco de timidez. Entonces, mientras la pieza de música seguía, la acerque más a mí. Hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

- Te amo, Chrona. - le dije, apenas nos separamos, aunque no tanto. Ella se sonrojo un poco.

- No se lidiar con declaraciones... pero... - intento pensar. Y se sonrojo un poco mientras bajaba la cabeza. - Yo...yo... también. - me dijo. Sonreí, mientras lentamente le volvía a levantar la cabeza y delicadamente la besaba. Ella seguía ruborizada.

Bailamos un rato más, hasta que la pieza terminaba poco a poco. Ella era la única chica, que me hacia olvidar de la simetría.

**F I N**

**No sé por qué, pero tengo una duda si escribí bien el apellido "Makenshi", como sea... Espero que les guste, es que... lo escribí así rápido primero, porque, se me venían las imágenes de como seria el baile y todo eso... y como, bueno, los que escriben ya sabrán. O lo escribes o pierdes la idea previa. Así que, espero que les guste... ^^ Bueno, ahora sí, este es el final.. ¡Que les haya gustado este paquete de 3!**

**Atte.: Lucy Evans.**


End file.
